Honey's Bell
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Rivaere/Riren/Riere with Female!Eren. 3 tahun kemudian, akhirnya mereka menikah secara resmi, sekarang tidak ada alasan buat Rivaille tidak menyentuhnya, akankah Eren yang polos ini, bisa mengatasi masalah malam pertamanya? Pernikahan, Malam Pertama dan Honey Moon Short story PLUS Eren's Birthday Moment! WARNING! Lemons!


A/N : Akhirnya kelar juga fanfic yang ditunggu2 naik rating nih hahaha XD dan ini fanfic juga merayakan ulang tahunnya Eren XD seandainya saya ga sibuk ngurusin ujian, aku bikin fanfic satu lg khusus buat ultah Eren tapi aku ga ada waktu, Gomenasai Eren D'x jadi aku campur, and btw ini rencana awalnya hanya drabble, tapi setelah ditulis kenapa jadi panjang ya? Yasudah, smoga para pembaca menikmati ini ^w^

**Warning : Lemons, Adult theme, Female!Eren, Modern!AU, Pervert!Rivaille.**

**I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, all characters belong to Hajime Isayama **

**Source of Picture : (/) member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=37712430**

* * *

Hari yang cerah, cuaca yang segar dan hangat, suasana yang mendukung. Akhirnya yang ditunggu - tunggu Rivaille selama 3 tahun ini akan tercapai juga.

Pendeta, oke. Cincin, Oke. Tamu , oke. Wedding cake, oke.

Rivaille mengawasi orang - orang pesuruhnya mondar mandir sibuk menyiapkan acara pernikahannya. Rivaille merasakan ada kejanggalan, ada yang kurang dari semua persiapannya, kira - kira apa ya?

Hanji menghampiri pria yang mengelus dagunya sambil mengkerut dahinya dengan tergesa - gesa.

"Hah... hah... E-Eren belum bisa dihubungi dari pagi, Hah-Buaagh"

Mempelai wanitanya kemana!?

.

.

.

_A Shingeki No Kyojin Fanfic_

_Our Happy Wedding_

Rivaille x Fem!Eren

.

.

.

Before...

Rivaille berlari tanpa memedulikan orang disekitarnya, karena wajahnya seperti dewa kematian mengejar incarannya_, orang bergidik ngeri melihat pemuda ini berkeliaran di jalan_, ia menelusuri jalanan kota untuk mencari Eren, saat ia kerumah manik hijau itu, Mikasa mengatakan Eren sudah berangkat dari pagi.

'Mana mungkin si bodoh itu ketiduran sampai siang di hari pernikahannya' Pikir Rivaille, ia sudah mengunjungi sepuluh butik dan hampir satu kota besar ini ia telusuri, ia hanya tidak mengunjungi jenis toko lainnya.

'Tapi kemana si idiot polos imut itu pergiii!?'Umpat Rivaille, ia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tersisir rapih, seketika frustasi pernikahannya sekarang sedang diambang kehancuran, kenapa ini harus terjadi?

Rivaille tidak menyerah, ia berhijrah ke toko lainnya sambil berpikir keras alasan Eren pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak, ia juga mengecek ponsel yang berwarna biru tua itu. Tidak ada messages maupun misscalls dari dia.

'Kalau misalnya dia diculik, siapa dalangnya?'Rivaille mengecek jam, masih ada beberapa jam sebelum acara dimulai. 'Hemm..Memang aku memiliki banyak saingan dan musuh di perusahaanku, tapi siapa yang paling berpotensi?'Rivaille mendongak keatas, melihat langit masih biru cerah.

"Nile, dia memang licik dan selalu berambisi untuk menjatuhkanku"

"Zackley Darius, Konglomerat yang misterius, kemungkinan ia berbisnis gelap"

"Jean, teman masa smanya Eren yang diundang, dia sungguh mencurigakan"

"Erwin Smith, mungkin ini akal - akalannya membuatku frustasi, bekerja sama dengan Hanji"

Brukkk!

Rivaille meninju tiang listrik didekatnya, hampir semua orang melihatnya dengan kaget dan ketakutan, takut utusan iblis ini mengamuk.

'Ah, aku tidak bisa bertele - tele, Eren mungkin sedang benar - benar dalam bahaya' Pikir Rivaille, ia berlari, meninggalkan tiang listrik tanpa mengganti rugi kerusakan yang ia buat, masa bodoh baginya. Eren nomor satu sekarang.

Rivaille menulusuri toko - toko musik 'Kalau ia tidak disini, berarti dia-'

Bruuuk!

Dan kini ia ditabrak oleh seseorang, entah karena Rivaille tidak melihat jalan atau orang itu memang bloon tidak melihat Rivaille lewat. Saat ia mau mendamprat orang yang menabraknya, kilauan hijau di mata orang itu membuat Rivaille terkejut.

"Aduhh duhh..." Suara wanita yang memiliki wajah imut nan menggemaskan mengelus kepalanya yang sakit, rupanya dahi miliknya bertubrukan dengan dahi milik Rivaille.

"...Eren?" Panggil Rivaille yang ingin memastikan wanita didepannya adalah si manik hijau itu.

"Ah, Rivaille!" Eren menyahutnya, wajah polos itu berseri bagaikan mentari pagi ini.

Bukannya di bantu berdiri, Eren dijitak dengan kerasnya. "Adauw! Kenapa aku dijitak!?"

'Udah salah , nanya lagi, apa Eren sebloon ini?' Umpat Rivaille, ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghukum Eren didepan umum. Rivaille tersadar, cara mereka tertabrak sama seperti saat mereka bertemu pertama kali.

'Mungkin ini yang namanya takdir?'

"Nee, Rivaille jangan marah dulu" Ujar Eren sambil memberi puppy eyes.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau hampir menggagalkan acara pernikahan kita tahu" Rivaille mendelik kearah Eren sambil memijit dahinya, sudah berapa jam ia habiskan untuk mencari kutu kupret ini?

"Ano... aku memikirkan untuk membeli hadiah untukmu, soalnya semua pernikahan ini kamu yang aturkan, hehe.." Eren tersenyum lebar dan menunjukan bingkisan ditangannya.

Rivaille menghela nafas, ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas seketika, Eren terkejut dengan Rivaille yang tiba - tiba memeluknya.

"Kau hampir membuatku mati lemas tahu..." Bisik Rivaille, rasa frustasinya sedikit demi sedikit hilang karena aroma tubuh Eren.

"Maaf.. aku tidak bermaksudmu membuatmu seperti ini, kupikir Mikasa akan memberitahumu.." Tangan mulus milik Eren itu perlahan mengelus punggung Rivaille.

"Maksudmu?" Rivaille heran mendengar kata - kata Eren, seingatnya, iblis berwujud wanita macan itu hanya menitipkan surat 'Eren sedang pergi'

"..."

'Sialan! Ternyata dia dalangnya'

Lagi - lagi Rivaille meninju tiang listrik kedua kalinya, tangan kanannya memerah, lalu ia menarik tangan berkulit coklat terang itu, kembali ke pesta pernikahannya.

Before The Wedding

_._

Rivaille memilih tempatnya yang sederhana. Ditaman kecil yang dekat dengan danau dan memiliki pohon sakura yang besar, di tepi taman itu, ada hotel yang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup besar.

Jean dan Connie turun dari mobil, melihat kursi tamu sudah mulai penuh.

"Sepertinya kita telat, Jean" Connie mengecek jam tangannya, sudah jam 12 tepat, seharusnya pengantin laki - lakinya sudah berada si podium kecil yang dihiasi berbagai bunga dengan warna putih yang mendominasi. Jean hanya terdiam, dari awal ia ragu untul datang ke pesta yang baginya neraka dunia. Tapi setelah mendapat undangan khusus dari Eren, Jean membranikan diri untuk datang.

"Bagaimana kabarnya Eren ya? Dia pasti sudah menjadi wanita yang cantik sekali, sudah lama tidak melihat si heboh lagi" Connie mengoceh panjang lebar tanpa didengar Jean, pemuda berdarah prancis ini hanya bisa melamun, lalu ia neranjak dari kursi untuk pergi ke toilet di lobby hotel.

Ternyata para staff sedang sibuk tingkat dewa, banyak orang - orang berseragam sama m_enyibukan diri. Jean bertanya_ ke resepsionis dan menuju toilet. Tiba - tiba Jean ditabrak oleh seseorang memakai gaun putih.

"Hey! Hati - hati dong kalau-" Jean terperangah ketika melihat sosok pengantin wanita.

"Ah, Jean! Ternyata kau datang juga!" Eren juga terkejut melihat muka kuda ada di lobby hotel.

"T-tentu saja! Bukan pria namanya kalau tidak diundang.." Jean menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatl, senyuman Eren yang mengkilaukan itu membuat Jean deg - degan seketika.

"E-Eren.." Yang dipanggil hanya memiringkan wajahnya. "K-Kau begitu.. Can-"

"Hoi, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Suara baritone itu membuat Jean membatu seketika, ia lupa bahwa mempelai prianya mempunyai masa lalu buruk dengannya, jangankan menyapa, menatap mukanya saja bisa membunuh Jean.

_Selagi di_a membatu, Eren menghampiri Rivaille dengan tergopoh -gopoh, sepertinya baju dressnya membuat Eren tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Ri-Rivaille, Jangan salah paham-hmph!"_ Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir merah itu._

"...Kau begitu...cantik...hari ini.." Gumam Rivaille sambil memainkan rambut Eren yang diuraikan. Bibir merah itu sungguh menggoda Rivaille.

Eren memenjamkan mata sambil bilang terima kasih, rasa senangnya begitu meluap.

"Sana, keruang Peagon, disana ada ayahmu"

"Ada ayah? Horee-"

"Dari tadi semua org udh menunggumu tahu, makanya cepat" Rivaille menyentil pelan jidatnya. _Eren hanya memberi senyuman polos dan pergi._

Setelah Eren sudah menjauh dari mereka, Rivaille mendekatkan diri kepada Jean sambil memberi jari tengah.

"Kau bersyukur diundang khusus oleh Eren, tapi kalau kau menatap Eren dengan muka menjijikan itu, aku tak segan - segan membunuhmu" Jean hanya mengangguk pasrah sambil bergidik ngeri.

Sungguh sial hari ini Jean.

.

.

The Wedding

Rivaille berdiri tegap diatas podium bersama The Best Man dan pendetanya, meskipun langit menunjukan tidak ada tanda - tanda akan hujan, ia tetap nervous menunggu pengantin wanitanya datang.

"Tidak sabar untuk malam pertama, eh?" Bisik Erwin yang memegang cincin mereka.

"Berisik kau, Erwin, jangan sampai wigmu terbawa angin" Balas Rivaille tanpa menata_p pria yang berbadan besar itu, Erwin hanya mentertawakan keponakannya yang unik itu._

Ketika pemain band memainkan alunan musik biola yang merdu, Semua tamu melihat Eren yang menggunakan dress putih panjang dengan Grisha Jaeger, ayahnya.

'Pelan - pelan saja, Eren, Rivaille tidak kemana - mana' Bisik Grisha sambil menahan tawanya. Eren tetap diam dengan muka tegangnya, ia takut jatuh ditengah jalan.

Ketika Eren sampai dipodium, Hanji sebagai Maid of Honor mengusap air matanya, tak percaya gadis yang imut ini sebentar lagi menjado milik Rivaille, oh dia sangat bahagia bisa menonton hari kebahagiaan Rivaille dan Eren.

Ketika Eren membuka tudungannya, detak jantung Rivaille semakin kencang, walau mukanya gugup seperti orang idiot, kecantikannya tidak ada yang menandingi.

Setelah pastur membaca doa – doanya, lalu ia bertanya kepada Rivaille.

"Apakah anda, Rivaille, Bersediakah saudara mengasihi dan menghormati istri saudara sepanjang hidup?"

"Saya bersedia" Jawab Rivaille tanpa ragu sedikit pun di suaranya.

"Apakah, anda, Eren Yaeger, Bersediakah saudari mengasihi dan menghormati suami saudara sepanjang hidup?"

"….Saya bersedia" Jawab Eren sambil menghela nafas lega, ia bisa mengucapkannya tanpa terdengar gugup.

Ketika mempelai prianya diperbolehkan mencium mempelai wanitanya, Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan, Eren menelan ludah dan memenjamkan matanya untuk menerima ciuman lembut dari pria yang telah menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Teman - teman Eren terharu menyaksikan kejadian itu, termasuk Jean, ia hampir meneteskan air mata, bukan karena ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Eren, tapi karena ia senang temannya akhirnya bahagia.

Eren hampir menampar Rivaille karena terlalu lama menciumnya, sampai diledek oleh Connie and friends.

Rivaille hanya membuang muka dan bergumam "M-Maaf.." Sebelum memberi death glare kepada Hanji yang sedari tadi menahan ketawa.

Acara makan dimulai dengan meriah, Sasha telah mencicipi berbagai makanan yang disediakan, Eren hanya bisa sweat drop melihat kelakuan temannya tidak berubah. Ketika Eren melempar buket bunganya, Hanji yang berusaha menangkap malah tersandung, dan bunga itu jatuh ke pemuda manis bernama Armin. Semuanya menyelamati Armin yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan menikah dengan kekasihnya. Pemuda pirang itu menangis terharu.

Eren dan Rivaille tak henti - hentinya tersenyum, apalagi ketika mereka memotong kue pernikahan yang besar itu. Setelah berhasil memotong kue yang memiliki banyak buah strawberry itu, Eren menempelkan cream ke pipi Rivaille dengan polosnya. Seketika para tamu dan staff terdiam, kecuali Hanji yang tertawa terbahak - bahak, _mereka _takut melihat Rivaille yang mengamuk karena dipermalukan.

Tetapi malah sebaliknya, Rivaille malah tertawa kecil melihat aksi Eren yang jahil itu, Eren jadi salah tingkah melihat tawa Rivaille yang langka itu, rasa doki - doki terasa didadanya.

"Kau nakal, Eren" Ujar Rivaille sambil menjilat jari Eren dengan sensual, Gulp, Eren menyesal mengikuti rencana jahil Hanji, yang dalangnya hanya bersiul - siul sebelum satu potong kue dilempar kemukanya.

Lau pesta dansa simulai dengan meriah, Christa dan Ymir menjadi pasangan dansa yang luar biasa, mereka mengerakan badannya dengan lincah dan terlihat serasi. Hanji dan Mikasa ikut berdansa setelah lagu kedua diputar, rupanya mereka terlihat serasi juga, apalagi Hanji memakai jas laki - laki. Walau tinggi badan Erwin dan Armin tidak sebanding, tetapi pasangan ini terlihat sangat romantis dan manis dilantai dansa. Teman - temannya mengetahui hubungan mereka setelah lulus dan Armin mengatakan dengan jujur kepada mereka, entah karena Armin mirip perempuan atau apa, mereka menerima hubungan mereka. Eren pun bahagia melihat sahabatnya sedang berbahagia.

Ketika Eren dan Rivaille mulai berdansa, tidak ada yang menandingi kekompakan mereka, gerakan Eren yang lembut itu menyeimbangi gerakan Rivaille yang lihai, cara mereka menatap satu sama lain begitu intens, seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Mikasa yang menyudahi dansanya melihat betapa serasinya mereka, walau ia tidak mengakui secara lisan, tetapi hatinya mengakui bahwa Rivaille memang seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan Eren. Kesetiaan Rivaille selama tiga tahun ini membuktikan bahwa Rivaille serius_ kepada Eren_.

Pergantian musik menandakan dansa sudah berakhir, Eren dan Rivaille kembali ke tempat mereka, ada suatu bingkisan di meja mereka.

"Wah, dari siapa ini?" Tanya Eren sambil mengecek kartu ucapan.

"Dari orang tuaku, mereka sedang sibuk di Perancis jadi tidak ada waktu kesini" Ujar Rovaille dengan wajah datar, seakan - akan bukan hal beaar orang tuanya datang.

"Ooh.." Eren melihat perlengkapan mandi dan spa ada di bingkisan tersebut, tertanda dari Ibunya Rivaille.

"Well... aku berencana mengujungi mereka saat bulan madu.." Gumam Rivaille pelan, ada rasa malu untuk mengatakan itu.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku tak sabar melihat kampungmu" senyum Eren, Deg. Rasanya jantung Rivaille mau copot, tak sabar ingin melumat wajahnya yang terlalu cantik itu, Rivaille mengangguk pelan dan diam - diam mengelus dadanya untuk menahan diri.

Eren mendapat kesempatan untuk bergabung bersama teman - temannya sebelum diculik Rivaille pergi bulan madu.

Eren tidak satu universitas dengan Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Connie maupun Jean. Ia juga jarang bertemu Armin dan Mikasa yang semakin sibuk dengan aktivitas dan pacar masing - masing.

"Bagaimana, Ren? Kau siap untuk malam pertama?" Celetuk Connie setelah mereka canda gurau mengenai masa lalu. Bletak, Gadis berambut coklat itu memukul kepala botak kepala pacarnya.

"Ga tahu malu!" Omel Sasha, teman - teman yang pada tertawa, cukup terkejut melihat Sasha menjadi seperti emaknya Connie yang suka mengomelinya.

"Heh? Malam pertama? Apa itu?" Tanya Eren dengan polos, seketika satu meja itu diam, antara shock atau suasana menjadi dingin.

"Eren... kau bercanda kan?" Tanya Connie yang mencoba tertawa hambar.

"Memang ada apa dengan malam pertama?" Tanya Eren lagi, lalu di interupsi oleh Hanji. "HAHAHA! Masa kau tidak tahu malam pertama! Tahu ga-Auw!" Hanji mengeluh sakit akibat jeweran Mikasa.

"Eren.. bukannya aku pernah beritahu..." Bisik Armin ke telinga Eren yang memerah karena malu.

"Eeeh! Serius!? Bukannya itu tindak kriminal!?" Pekik Eren setelah si pemuda berambut pirang itu berbisik pelan, tawa memecah di meja reservasi Eren, wanita yang baru menikah itu hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Hahahaha! Kamu terlalu polos,_ ren!" Ledek Connie, Jean tertaw_a bahak - bahak, bersama Ymir dan Hanji, Sasha _masih sibuk makan penutup, hamp_ir tersedak.

"Mikasa, kau terlalu melindunginya, makanya Eren sepolos ini" Ujar Hanji sambil menepuk Mikasa, sedangkan gadis berambut hitam itu berpikir keras, ia tidak menyangka selama ini Rivaille tidak pernah menyentuhnya lebih dari ciuman atau mengajak hal - hal yang mesum kepada Eren, padahal 3 tahun ini waktu yang lama.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau menikah dan tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya" Celetuk Ymir. Eren terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apa - apa.

"Nee nee, jangan - jangan kau tidak tahu tentang kontrasepsi ya? Atau kondom?" Tanya Ymir dengan frontal, yang laki - laki masih terkikik, sedangkan Armin merona merah.

"Ymir! Jangan blak - blakan seperti itu!" Tegur Christa sambil memukul bahunya.

"Hahaha sorry, tapi Eren berhak tahu, ia sebentar lagi akan melayani sang suami, hehehe" Kali ini Sasha tersedak roti prancis yang ia makan.

A-a-apa-" Eren megap - megap, terlalu nervous untuk bertanya kepada Ymir, lalu disela oleh Connie.

"Kau mau kuberi tips cara melayani, ren?" Tanya Connie yang otak mesumnya mulai bekerja, lupa ada kehadiran gadis macan asia itu.

"Atau mau aku beri saran mengenai foreplay yang menggairahkan?" Tambah Jean, otak mesumnya sudah mengontrol bibir embernya, sedangkan Mikasa sedang mengasah pisau makan.

"Oh! Aku bisa memberimu rekomendasi pakaian dalam yang bagus!" Usul Hanji, lalu tiba - tiba Mikasa menancap pisau dimeja, membuat para hadirin terdiam seketika.

"Kalian... Hentikan.." Geram Mikasa, ia tidak tahan adik kesayangan akan diracunin otak mesum mereka, tapi Ymir tidak setuju.

"Hey, kau tidak bisa protektif terus kepada Eren, lagian dia sudah menikah, jadi ini bukan urusanmu" Mikasa cukup tersinggung dengan kata - kata Ymir. "Meskipun begitu, aku tidak rela-" Sebelum pertengkaran ini terjadi sengit, Hanji melerai mereka. "Ma, Ma, kalian tenang dulu"

Diam - diam Eren menghampiri Armin, Christa dan Sasha. "Huwaa! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak tahu apa - apa!"

Christa hanya bisa menenangkan, sedangkan Sasha menawarkan makanan kepadanya.

"Um, kupikir kau bisa berbicara kepada Rivaille-san" Bisik Armin sambil memberi tatapan prihatin.

Sedangkan dari jauh, Rivaille dan Erwin tidak henti - hentinya mengawasi mereka.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan mereka.." Gumam Erwin sambil minum satu gelas vodka.

_"_Heh, kau mantan guru mereka, suasana akan menjadi_ awkward_" Komentar Rivaille sambil meminum gelasnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bergabung?" Balas Erwin.

"Tentu saja dengan alasan sama" Jawabnya sebelum menyeruput satu gelas lagi.

"Bilang saja, kau ingin menghabiskan waktu malam ini dengan Armin"

"Ingin, tapi Armin masih ingin berkumpul dengan temannya" Jawab Erwin, ia memang seorang pria yang pengertian. Rivaille mendecih, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati meja yang ramai itu.

"Kau tahu, Rivaille itu buas lho~" Ujar Hanji yang ingin menggodai Eren lalu terdengar suara baritone itu. "Buas dalam hal apa, hm?"

"Aaaah!" Hanji malah terkaget - kaget sendiri. "Eren, kau sudah selesai? Aku tidak bisa lama - lama menunggumu, masih ada beberapa kerjaan harus dikerjakan" Ujar Rivaille dengan penuh penekanan. "Eh! A-aku siap - siap dulu!" Eren ngibrit kekamar mandi. Rivaille hanya menatap Hanji dengan curiga. "Apa yang kau katakan kepada Eren?"

Keringat dingin mengucur ke seluruh tubuh Hanji, ia hanya bisa tersenyum mesem - mesem kepadanya.

_._

_._

_The First Night_

_._

_._

Setelah pesta selesai, para tamu berpamitan pulang, Eren melambaikan tangannya kepada teman - teman ketika ia menaiki mobil Rivaille yang berjenis Mercedes Benz X Class bewarna hitam legam, dengan sticker tulisan unik dibelakangi 'Just Get Married' dibelakang.

Eren teringat yang dengan Hanji, ia memberi tahu bahwa hadiahnya berguna untuk malam pertamanya.

Eren diam seribu bahasa di mobil, membuat Rivaille heran. Biasanya Eren suka bercerita kepada Rivaille tentang kesehari - hariannya, dan biasanya ia suka cerita tentang temannya.

"Oi, ada apa?" Tanya Rivaille dengan hati - hati, Eren takut Rivaille mengetahui bahwa ia sangat gugup untuk menyerahkan diri seutuhnya.

"E-engga, aku hanya gugup kita akhirnya tinggal bersama.." Eren merapikan rambutnya yang terurai berantakan.

"Oh.. rasanya seperti mimpi.."Eren Gumam Rivaille, walau pelan tapi Eren bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, melihat Rivaille mengatakan sesuatu yang diluar karakter membuatnya tambah nervous.

Mereka sampai dirumah baru mereka,

Eren seketika lupa dengan masalahnya, ia bersemangat menelusuri rumah barunya, ia mendapat sepetak tanah untuk menanam bunga yang ia sukai, walau sekarang masih kosong, bau kayu tercium ketika ia memasuki ruang tamu, suasana rumah sangat terasa di ruangan ini, bahkan ada pajangan yang unik dan lukisan yang indah, Eren berjalan menuju dapur, perlengkapamn dan peralatan dapur lengkap dan tertata rapih

.

.

Setelah membuat kopi hitam dan teh hijau kesukaan Eren, mereka berdua duduk di sofa berwarna merah kulit, saling diam karena suasana tegang telah merasuki mereka.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa langsung mengajaknya tidur?' Pikir Rivaille sambil memijit keningnya, ia terbiasa memperlakukan Eren dengan lembut dan terselubung, ia yakin Eren tidak mau bersentuhan dengan Rivaille secara mendadak. Sedangkan Eren bingung memulainya, ia sendiri tidak keberatan disentuh olehnya, hanya saja ia terlalu gugup dan takut terlihat buruk didepan suaminya.

Setengah cangkir habis diminum oleh mereka, nampaknya sudah sejam berlalu. Rivaille menghela nafas, ia menoleh kearah Eren yang berwajah sangat nervous, keringat dingin mengucur di tengkuk leher.

Eren kaget merasakan handuk menempel dilehernya, rupanya Rivaille mengelap Eren dengan sapu tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa - apa?" Eren mengangguk pelan, matanya tak sengaja fokus ke kerah Rivaille, kancing atasnya terbuka sedikit lebar, terlihat sebagian dadanya Rivaille.

Blush. Badannya refleks berdiri, Eren sadar tindakannya menimbulkan kesalahpahaman kepada Rivaille. "Ehmm.. A-Aku harus p-pergi ke kamar mandi!" Ujarnya, rasanya matanya seperti berputar - putar, Rivaille hanya mendegus kecewa, sepertinya ia tidak bisa memiliki Eren seutuhnya malam ini.

.

Eren memandang wajahnya di cermin, ia sudah mengecek seluruh tubuhnya tidak ada yang cacat ataupun aneh, ia berkali - kali mencuci mukanya, tapi rasa gugupnya malah bertambah. Akhirnya ia memilih membuka hadiah dari Hanji, masih ada kado dari yang lain menumpuk diruang tamunya, ia memutuskan besok pagi akan membukanya.

"Apa ini!" Pekikan Eren hampir terdengar diluar kamar mandi.

Ia mendapatkan baju dalam dari Hanji, seorang designer pakaian dalam terkenal di Eropa, dan Mikasa menjadi modelnya, Eren tidak keberatan kakaknya menjadi model yang agak terbuka, Ia yakin Hanji akan melindunginya.

Satu set baju daster sepaha berwarna Merah ke coklatan dengan strap warna hitam.

'Aku yakin baju ini membuat Rivaille tergila - gila, selamat menikmati malam pertamamu' - Hanji.

.

.

Rivaille duduk di pinggir tempat tidur mereka yang memiliki bedcover berwarna coklat terang, hanya dua lampu tidur nyala di ruangan itu. Pria ini masih frustasi dengan kondisinya, lalu ketukan pintu mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Um... Rivaille?" Panggil Eren, suaranya hampir terdengar seperti bisikan, pandangan manik hijau itu menelusuri segala penjuru kamarnya, ia tidak melihat kelopak bunga mawar bertebaran di king size bed ataupun di karpet bawahnya, mungkin karena Rivaille gila dengan kebersihan.

Eren berjalan gugup, tidak memerhatikan Rivaille yang terkejut melihat penampakan malaikat yang sangat menggoda itu. Eren duduk dengan tegap di sampingnya, keduanya masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"... Kenapa kau memakai baju itu?" Bukannnya menerima pujian, Rivaille malah bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Eh? Rivaille tidak suka ya?" Tanya Eren dengan nada kecewa, Rivaille facepalm.

"Bukan... Kau terlalu cantik tahu,... aku jadi ingin menyentuhmu..." Kata terakhirnya membuat Eren berdegup kencang, walau suara suaminya terdengar tipis.

"A-aku tidak keberatan disentuh olehmu!" Suara Eren cukup terdengar kencang satu ruangan ini.

"Kau... yakin?" Kini badan Rivaille sangat dekat dengan Eren, wajahnya hanya berbeda senti dari muka Eren.

"T-tentu... kau sudah memenuhi janjimu.." Bisiknya, lalu perlahan kedua bibir itu bertemu, tangannya Rivaille melingkar dia kedua pinggangnya, perlahan tangan Eren bergerak ke tengkuk leher Rivaille, tekanan dari bibir Rivaille semakin Eren, tanpa menghitung berapa menit sudah terlewat, tangan Rivaille menyusup kedalam bajunya setelah meraba badan dan pahanya yang mulus itu, Eren bertambah gugup, pasokan oksigennya semakin menimpis. Eren tidak diberi kesempatan bernafas ketika ia membuka mulutnya, malah ia merasakan benda asing mendesak masuk.

"Hmpfh!" Eren gugup seketika, Rivaille tidak pernah menggunakan lidah untuk ciumannya, lidah yang diselimuti saliva itu bergerak memutar kesegala penjuru liang mulut Eren, lidah milik gadis itu hanya bisa bergerak kaku, lalu disambut oleh Rivaille, lidahnya yang lihai itu mulai mendominasi Eren.

Setelah tersesat oleh cumbuan Rivaille, Eren perlahan mendorong pria didepannya, meminta waktu untuk bernafas, perlahan lidah sang ravenette itu mundur, benang saliva masih tersambung dari kedua bibir itu.

"Khh… K-Kenapa kau b-b-begitu jago soal seperti ini…." Gerutu Eren sambil mengelap saliva yang sudah mengucur dari mulutnya. Pria didepannya hanya menyeringai tipis, membuat Eren tambah berdegup.

**BRUUUK!**

"Ah! R-Rivaille! A-apa-Humph!" Tahu – tahu Rivaille mendorongnya ke tengah tempat tidur dan ia sudah berada diatasnya, ada sekilat cahaya di mata onyx itu, pertanda ia sudah ditengah nafsu.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi…" Bisik Rivaille yang berbeda dari biasanya, lalu ia mengecup leher Eren yang mulus itu, kedua tangan Eren ditahan oleh tangan Rivaille yang kuat, membuat perempuan itu tak berdaya.

"T-T-Tapi jangan terburu – buru, Ri-Rivaille, aku butuh waktu-Ahn!" Eren menahan rasa sakit yang berasal gigitan kecil di lehernya, lalu dalam sekejap, Rivaille menggantikan rasa sakit itu menjadi desiran aneh, satu 'hickey' tertancap di leher Eren. Tak puas sampai situ, Rivaille menelusuri setiap liuk tubuh Eren, kedua tangannya meraba bagian bawahnya sampai keselangkangan, diikuti bibirnya yang menggoda itu mengecup setiap bagian Eren.

"Engghnn…Ahn!"

"Kau sudah terangsang hanya karena seperti ini, heh? Menarik…" Gumaman Rivaille membuat Eren malu, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan, bibir Rivaille itu terus mengecap bagian sensitive Eren, seperti diatas dadanya, dipinggangnya bahkan dikedua pahanya.

Eren mulai berontak ketika tangan kiri Rivaille mulai menelusuri pakaian dalam Eren, dadanya yang tak pernah disentuh itu mendapat kejutan pijitan dari pria berambut ebony itu.

"Hengh! T-Tunggu!" Ujar Eren, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan malu dan tak ingin daerah rahasianya terlihat oleh Rivaille.

"Kenapa? Kau belum siap?" Bisik Rivaille, sambil meremas gumpalan lemak itu. "J-Jangan lihat!" Pekik Eren ketika Rivaille menarik Bra-nya Eren dengan kasar. "Tidak perlu menutupi Eren, kau cantik…" Rasanya Eren ingin menutup wajahnya sekarang, tanpa aba – aba, Rivaille menjilat tonjolan coklat di dadanya. "Angh!" Rivaille bisa merasakan sekujur tubuh Eren menegang, dan tonjolan itu semakin keras, ia terus menjilatnya dan tangan satunya memainkan dengan lihai, membuat Eren meronta – ronta ingin dilepaskan tetapi tubuhnya kaku seketika.

"K-Kumohon! H-hentikan!" Akhirnya Rivaille berhenti menggoda Eren, ia tersenyum puas melihat Eren yang sudah berantakan, kedua matanya berair, rambutnya yang kusut dan juga rona merah yang terlihat menggoda di wajah Eren.

"Berarti kau sudah siap dibagian sini?" Tanya Rivaille sambil meraba bagian Eren yang paling privasi.

"Eeeh!" Eren langsung menaikkan badannya dalam posisi duduk, satu tangannya menahan tangan Rivaille yang sudah berada di dalam CD-nya.

"Dengan lembut, Eren… Rileks…" Bisikan Rivaille di telinganya membuatnya tambah merah, tapi ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memberontak, perlahan kedua tangan Eren berhijrah ke bahu Rivaille, pria itu tersenyum Eren mencoba menurutinya.

"Enghh! Ahhn!" Eren tidak terbiasa merasakan ada sesuatu yang mencoba masuk kedalam dirinya, gerakan jari Rivaille yang lihai membuat Eren mengerang, memberi sensasi kepada Rivaille yang sedang menahan diri untuk tidak terburu – buru, binatang buasnya sudah tidak sabar ingin memasukinya.

Setelah ia merasakan Eren siap sudah siap dengan cairan putih yang keluar dari barang miliknya, tiba – tiba Eren membuka resleting celananya.

"Eh, Eren, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Rivaille yang heran dengan sikap Eren yang diluar kepalanya.

"A-Aku mencoba memberimu servis sekarang…" Bisiknya, Rivaille tidak menghentikannya, ia membiarkan tangan mungil Eren itu menyentuh barang miliknya.

'Ugh… Barang sebesar ini akan memasukiku? Apa tidak kebesaran?' Pikir Eren sejenak, awalnya ia benar – benar membeku, tidak yakin dengan saran yang diberikan oleh Hanji, tapi Eren tidak mau terlihat bodoh didepan pria itu, lidah Eren mulai menjilat bagian kepalanya.

Rivaille tidak pernah terpikir Eren mau mengulum barang miliknya, tapi sekarang, perempuan yang sudah menjadi istrinya sedang mengecup ujungnya dengan lembut, lalu mulai memasuki mulutnya perlahan.

"Mmmhmm Mhhmm" Rivaille bisa mendengarkan desahan Eren yang erotis itu, ia menaikkan kepalanya keatas, tidak tahan melihat pemandangan dibawah yang begitu spektakuler, tangan kanannya mulai mengelus kepala Eren. Walau Eren seorang amatiran untuk hal seperti ini, Rivaille bisa merasakan akan puncaknya, ia mendorong kepala Eren untuk lebih cepat dengan tidak sadar, geraman Rivaille juga terdengar oleh Eren walau ia tidak fokus.

"Ah…Eren…Sebentar lagi…"

**CROOOT**

Cipratan cairan putih sebagian mendarat di wajah Eren, Eren terbatuk - bauk karena tersedak, blowjob menguras tenaganya, Rivaille mengambil tisu didekatnya dan mengelap dengan pelan dipipi Eren sambil bergumam "menjijikan" Eren tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

Eren berbaring pasrah, siap tidak siap Rivaille akan merenggut keperawanannya.

"K-kau akan melakukan ini dengan pelan kan?" Tanya Eren ketika Rivaille mengecup hidung manisnya. Eren hanya mendapat balasan tawa ringan dari bibir ravenette itu.

"Eng-Aaaah!" Eren mengerang kesakitan ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar memasuki lubang kewanitaannya dengan sekejap, deru nafas keduanya terdengar.

Rivaille hanya bisa mengusap keningnya dengan perlahan, ia sendiri susah menahan diri untuk tidak kasar, ia diam, menunggu Eren normal kembali. Nafas Eren pun kembali normal, tetapi tidak untuk detak jantungnya, Rivaille yang berada diatasnya, menatapnya dengan intens, keringatnya mengucur dari bawah dagu dan tengkuk lehernya membuat perasaan Eren semakin kacau.

Kerapatan Eren membuat Rivaille hilang diri, ia mulai bergerak pelan, Eren mulai mengerang, tangannya memegang bahunya dengan kencang, takut merasa sakitnya, tapi Rivaille bergerak dengan lembut, perlahan sakitnya itu berganti menjadi nikmat yang tak ada tandingan.

Erangan Eren pun berubah. "Engghn... Ri-Rivaille! Ahn!" Kecepatan gerak Rivaille semakin cepat, rasa sakit sudah tak terasa lagi akibat kenikmatan yang tak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya, kedua lengan Eren melingkar di leher Rivaille, walau sepanjang aktivitas Eren memenjamkan mata, ia bisa mendengar geraman dan merasakan deru nafas dari bibirnya yang tak jauh, samar - samar wajah Rivaille yang tampan nan mesum itu terlihat walau sebersit, Eren yakin dirinya ga kuat berpandangan dengannya. Gesekan antata kedua organ itu terasa panas, Rivaille merasakan dirinya sudah mendekati puncaknya seks.

"Eren... Eren..." ia memanggil nama wanita didepannya yang mulutnya terbuka lebar sambil mendesah, sebagian saliva keluar dari wajahnya. "Ri-Rivaille" Eren membalas panggilannya, dirinya mulai tidak kuat menangani kecepatan maksimum dari Rivaille.

"Se-Sebentar lagi... Aku...Nghn..." Perkataan Rivaille terhenti ketika kedua kelopak mata Eren itu terbuka, manik hijai terang itu membuat jantungnya Rivaille berhenti seketika.

"J-jangan di-d-dalam-Ahhhn!" Terlambat. Cairan milik Rivaille sukses keluar didalam ovariumnya, kedua berhenti bergerak, Rivaille keliar dengan perlahan, Eren terkapar, keletihannya perlahan membawa kesadarannya, yang ia rasakan terakhirnya Rivaille mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Eren tak pernah menyangka kejadian semalaman adalah nyata, dan sekarang ia berada disini, ditempat tidur, disamping Rivaille yang tertidur disampingnya.

Eren menatapi wajah Rivaille, raut wajahnya begitu tenang dan tentram, bahkan kerutan didahinya pun menghilang tak berbekas, ia terlihat begitu tampan menawan, semua wanita akan luluh melihat Rivaille yang seperti ini, tanpa sadar tangan Eren mengelus pipinya yang lembut itu.

"Oi…" Tahu – tahu mata onyx itu sudah terbuka, memandang Eren yang sedang asik melamun, tangan Rivaille yang besar itu menangkap tangan milik Eren, dan bibirnya mendarat dihidungnya, memberi ciuman selamat pagi.

"O-Ohayou.." Ujar Eren sambil merona merah. Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis, ia bangun dan berpindah diatas Eren, membuat wanita itu kebingungan.

"Ehm..Rivaille?"

"Saatnya babak dua, Eren.." Bisiknya sebelum mencium lehernya dengan sensual. "T-Tunggu!" Eren mendorong Rivaille dan perlahan berdiri ditepi tempat tidurnya.

"Eng… Lebih baik kita mandi dulu, hehe.." Ujarnya sebelum menghilang kekamar mandi, ravenette itu hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

Eren mendesah lega ketika merasakan kucuran air panas dari showernya, ajakan Rivaille tadi membuatnya panic, ia tidak tahu kalau melakuan 'itu' itu bisa lebih dari sekali dalam sehari, tentu kokoronya Eren belum siap, ia mulai mengusap rambutnya dengan shampoo ketika seluruh tubuhnya basah, ketika ia sedang membersihkan bagian bawahnya, tiba – tiba ia merasakan sentuhan hangat di bagian pinggangnya.

"Bagian disini belum terkena sabun sepenuhnya, ren.." Bisikan di telinganya membuat bergidik.

"Ri-Rivaille! Sejak kapan kau masuk-"

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengajakku masuk?" Tanyanya lagi, Eren terdiam, tangan milik suaminya itu sedang berada di area privatnya.

"Eng, s-sepertinya kau salah paham, A-Aku tidak-Ahn!" Pijitan didadanya membuat ia mendesah seketika, kedua tangan Eren menahan didinding, Rivaille terus menjilat telinga dan leher, bagian Eren yang sensitive, Eren mulai tak sadar, air hangat membuat kepalanya tidak fokus dan sentuhan Rivaille membuat ia mabuk, badannya mulai terangsang, apalagi kedua insan ini basah dan gesekan antara kulit mereka membuat keduanya terbuai di situasi seperti ini.

"Ahn, Rivaille! Rivaille! Aaaah!" Erangan Eren bergema di kamar mandi yang tak terlalu besar dan mewah ini, hanya ada shower berukuran 0.7 m x 0.7 m.

"Rileks, Eren, aku akan membuatmu nikmat kali ini" Bisknya sebelum memasuki ronde dua mereka.

"Ahhhn!"

.

Eren memanyutkan bibirnya ketika selesai memakai baju casualnya dan duduk di sofa sambil melipat tangan, Rivaille membawa dua cangkir bertema "Titan" dan menaruhnya di coffe table, duduk disamping wanita yang sedang ngambek dengannya.

"Eren…" Panggil Rivaille sambil mengelus rambutnya yang terurai, yang dipanggil masih bersikeras tidak berbicara kepada Rivaille sampai ia meminta maaf, Rivaille hanya mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena memaksamu… tapi kau tidak menyesalkan?" Tanya Rivaille dengan nada pasrah.

"A-Asalkan aku boleh memelihara binatang suatu saat…" Ujar Eren sambil melirik ke sampingnya. Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis, hati Eren luluh dalam sesaat dan kembali ke pelukannya. Rivaille mencium rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, ciumannya itu kembali lagi ke bibir ranum merah itu, menikmati cumbuan di antara mereka.

"HALLOOO! GIMANA KABAR PENGANTIN BARU KITAA!" Seseorang datang dari pintu depan dengan heboh, keutan berbentuk perempatan muncul di dahi Rivaille, siap – siap menabok orang yang menghancurkan waktu romantis mereka berdua.

"Eren, kau dimana?" Suara Mikasa membuat Eren bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri kakak tirinya.

"Mikasa-Neesan!" Panggilnya, ia menghampiri Mikasa yang berbalut syal merah seperti biasa, walau musim sekarang sudah Semi.

"Hohoho! Gadis kecil yang selalu mengikuti dirimu sekarang sudah menjadi wanita yang yang pertamamu? Apa Rivaille memperlakukan dengan kasar-BUAGH!" Dua tinju mendarat di perut Hanji, satu berasal dari Mikasa, satu lagi dari Rivaille.

"E-eeh!" Muka Eren memerah, Hanji membetulkan kacamata. "Oh! Sudah kuduga, Rivaille itu tipe buas! Hey, kalian sudah berapa ronde-UUUUFFH!" Rivaille menyumpal mulut Hanji dengan gumpalan kain yang tak jelas dan menyeretnya keluar, Mikasa sedang menahan amarah untuk tidak menghabisi pria yang menjadi suami adik tersayangnya.

"Kau tidak apa – apa kan? Si cebol itu melakukan apa kepadamu?" Tanya Miaksa sambil mengguncang pundak Eren.

"A-aku tidak apa – apa kok! Rivaille memperlakukan aku dengan baik-"

"Bohong, dia pasti memaksamu untuk tidur bersama kan?"

"Eng, bukannya itu wajar-"

"Daripada mengurusi istriku, lebih baik kau urusi profesimu yang sudah mendunia itu" Sela Rivaile sambil berdiri disamping Eren dengan gaya protektif, keduanya saling memandang dengan aura membunuh di sekitar mereka, Eren ditarik oleh Hanji diam – diam, diajak duduk rileks disofa.

"Daripada bertengkar terus, Rivaille, buatkan aku teh! Mikasa, bisa tolong ambilkan hadiah didepan pintu, hun?" Perintah Hanji, yang ia terima hanyalah lemparan tinju dari mereka berdua, tapi keduanya terdiam, sedangkan Eren ditahan olehnya.

"Nah, ren, bagaimana saranku tadi malam?" Bisik wanita berkucnir kuda ini, walau suaranya terdengar jelas oleh orang lain.

"Eng.. Baik – nak saja kok-"

"Jangan bohong, dari cara kau jalan saja aku tahu semalam Rivaille tidak lembut, hum?" Goda Hanji.

"M-mungkin sedikit kasar sih, t-tapi aku bisa melewati ini…" Jawab Eren yang terdengar seperti berbisik.

Rivaille pura – pura tidak mendengar, tetapi telinga nya terus memantau percakapan mereka.

"Lalu, sudah berapa ronde?Hm?" Tanya Hanji sambil tersenyum nista.

"Mm… dua, sepertinya…" Jawab Eren sambil menahan malu, Hanji memberi satu jempol kepadanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memasak? Pengantin baru suka masak lho buat suaminya, fufufu" Tanya Hanji penasaran, Eren handal dalam hal memasak, berbeda dari Mikasa, pasti ada alasan kenapa Eren menunda untuk masak.

Eren hanya terdiam, Hanji semakin gencar mengorek rahasianya. "Apa kau tidak bisa memasak?"

"B-Bisalah!" Jawab Eren yang tidak terima pertanyaan Hanji. "Lalu kenapa. Hm?" Karen terus didesak oleh Hanji, Eren akhirnya keceplosan berbicara.

"Aku takut diserang tiba – tiba oleh Rivaille saat masak!"

Rivaille hampir menjatuhkan cangkirnya, Mikasa tiba – tiba ada di dapur mengasah pisau.

Sungguh hari pertama yang heboh.

.

.

.

.

.

Honey Moon

Seorang wanita berambut coklat celingak celinguk di bandara yang luas dan padat ini, hari liburan membuat para turis dari berbagai Negara datang ke Negara yang terkenal romantis ini, apalagi dengan sedang maraknya promo tiket murah.

Ia membawa koper ukuran sedang sambil berjalan dengan panik, ini pertama kalinya ia di negeri orang dan orang yang mendampinginya malah menghilang, lebih tepatnya ia yang menghilang, tapi ia tidak bisa disalahkan, ia hanya berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman otomatis karena haus.

"Aduh, Rivaille dimana ya?" Gerutu Eren, badannya sudah letih akibat jet lag tadi, penerbangan pertamanya terkesan buruk, dan lagi, Rivaille bukan membantu menghilangkan mualnya, ia dengan santai bertanya.

"Mau quickie di toilet sana?"

Oh, dia lupa suaminya adalah pria yang termesum didunia, kalau bisa, ia ingin muntah didepannya saja, dengan mood bete, ia memandang keluar jendela sampai tertidur.

Kembali ke bandara, Eren masih tidak menemukan pria yang memiliki tinggi dibawah rata – rata, mana tempat masih ramai. "Huh! Coba kalo Rivaille tinggi sedikit! Aku ga repot – repot mencari-Kyaah!"

Satu jitakan dikepalanya membuat Eren menunduk sambil mengusap benjolnya yang membesar.

"Satu hinaan seperti itu tidak aku toleransi, Eren…" Bisik pemuda Raven itu sambil membawa koper yang tingginya lebih dari dirinya.

"M-Maaf…" Rivaille mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, sebetulnya ia lega Eren sudah tidak ngambek lagi, harus sabar menghadapi Eren yang suka moody itu, bagaimana kalo dia sudah hamil? Ah, Rivaille bisa mengatasinya.

"Ehmm… Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Eren sambil mengikuti Rivaille, ia berdecak kagum melihat Rivaille yang mau repot – repot membawa barang – barang Eren yang setengahnya ada di koper milik Rivaille, dan kopernya Rivaille didominasi alat kebersihan daripada pakaiannya. Ternyata, Rivaille sudah menyiapkan mobil limosine dengan supir pribadinya dulu, Eren hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Rivaille yang selalu memberi hal mewah kepadanya, well, bukannya tidak bersyukur tapi Eren belum terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini.

Rencana hari pertama bulan madu mereka adalah mengunjungi mertua Eren, alias orang tua Rivaille yang sedang beristirahat dirumah lama mereka. Lama bukan berarti bangunannya itu sudah tua dan rapuh, justru bangunan rumah mereka itu berkali lipat daripada rumah mereka di Jepang, lagi – lagi Eren hanya bisa menganga ketika melihatnya dari jendela mobil.

"Selamat datang" Beberapa Maid dan Butler menyambut mereka masuk, Eren memasuki ruang tamu yang sebesar ball room itu, bisa dilihat tangga besar yang memiliki dua arah diatasnya terlihat persis sama dengan dibuku dongeng, kini mata Eren muncul kilatan cahaya, tak henti – hentinya ia memuji semua lukisan dan dekorasi mewah itu, Rivaille hanya menyeringai bangga, sifat arogannya masih berbekas di hatinya yang berbunga itu.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga, hmm, namanya siapa? Eren Jaeger ya?" Seorang wanita yang memiliki charisma dan tutur kata yang lembut itu membuat Eren gugup seketika, ia takut dirinya bakal membuat masalah dan tidak diterima oleh orang tua Rivaille yang borjue itu.

"E-Ehm! A-Aku.." Sentuhan tangan lembut di bibirnya membuat Eren terdiam, wanita itu memandang Eren sambil tersenyum.

"Shuush, tenangkan dirimu Eren, kau semakin cantik dari 3 tahun sebelumnya, kau memang cocok dengan Rivaille, lihat! Anakku sudah bukan grumpy cat lagi karenamu" Canda Ibunya Rivaille yang bernama Theresa, walau ia terlihat seperti wanita yang memiliki ego tinggi, tetapi ia sangat ramah dan lembut seperti seorang ibu. Rivaille membiarkan ibunya mengajak menantunmya menikmati the sore bersama – sama, sayang Ayah Rivaille sibuk bekerja seperti biasa.

"Rivaille itu memiliki kulit yang mulus dan wajah yang tampan karena aku lho, tapi sifatnya begitu keras kepala dan kejam seperti bapaknya" Curhat Theresa sambil mengadukan tehnya, setengah bercanda. Kadang Theresa suka menunjukan foto – foto Rivaille waktu kecil, apalagi waktu bayi, dari lahir saja wajah sangarnya sudah tercetak, membuat Eren tertawa geli, Rivaille hanya duduk menjauh dari mereka, menahan malu.

Hari menjelang malam dan kedua pengantin baru ini izin untuk pergi, Theresa memberi tiket gratis ke menara Effiel dan menginap di hotel ternama bernama Hotel Le Derby Alma, memberi senyuman penuh arti kepada Rivaille, pria itu hanya menaikan alis, Eren senang ia mendapat tiket gratis untuk berkunjung salah satu keajaiban dunia, benar – benar polos, tidak tahu sesuatu yang menantinya…

.

Sesuai dugaan Rivaille, jalan menuju Menara Eiffel padatnya bukan main, ia rela capek – capek jalan kaki untuk menemani istrinya yang kelewat imut ini, ia ingin mempercepat jam malam, jadi ia bisa menikmati tiket hotel gratis itu, tapi ia tahu kalau tidak membujuk Eren dengan hal – hal romantis, ada kemungkinan Eren bakal menolak ronde selanjutnya.

Rivaille melirik kekanan kekiri, mencari jalan pintas untuk tidak membuang waktu berharganya, sedangkan Eren sibuk melihat pameran toko – toko yang menjual souvenir untuk turis disekitar mereka.

"Eh, Rivaille, boneka ini lucu-Kyaaaah!" Tarikan Rivaille yang begitu kuat membuat Eren hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya, kedua pasangan ini melewati gang – gang kecil yang agak sepi, jalan yang biasanya di blokir juga entah kenapa terbuka, akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu belakang menara Eiffel.

"Aku tahu jalan ini karena waktu kecil aku suka main disini" Cerita Rivaille, Eren ber kyun kyun ria membayangkan Rivaille waktu kecil, seperti di foto tadi, sangat imut.

"Yo! Rivaille, aku tidak tahu kau bakal kesini" Suara berat yang dikenali Rivaille dan Eren membuat mereka terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Eh, Wigwin?" Tanya Rivaille dengan nada ketus, dalam hatinya 'Yang benar saja aku harus bertemu orang – orang ini di bulan maduku'.

Pria yang bertubuh besar bernama Erwin Smith itu tertawa mendengar sindiran dari mantan murid dan keponakannya.

"Jangan begitu, aku kesini karena sedang date dengan kekasih tercintaku kok!" Seorang pemuda imut muncul dibelakangnya dengan malu – malu.

"ARMIN!" Eren tak segan – segan berlari dan memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat, Rivaille berdecak kesal karena semakin banyak orang yang menganggu rencananya yang sempurna.

"Eren!" Armin sendiri sedikit terkejut bisa bertemu dengan Eren, mereka berdua bercakap – cakap sedikitsampai Armin melihat bagaimana seramnya Rivaille menahan diri untuk tidak membawa kabur Eren darinya, rupanya mereka berdua datang di waktu yang salah.

"Karena kita sudah bertemu, bagaimana-Uff!" Satu hentakan mungil di perutnya membuat menahan geli seketika, bukan karena sakit. Armin dengan gugup bilang kepada pengantin baru ini untuk melihat menara Eiffel yang sudah direnovasi itu.

"Terima kasih, Armin" Ucapnya tanpa melihat Erwin yang masih menahan geli, dan membawa kabur Eren ke dalam lift di lobby utama.

"Heey! Kamu jangan tidak sopan begitu terhadap mereka!" Omel Eren, Rivaille hanya diam, tidak ingin mereka bertengkar ditengah acara bulan madu ini.

"Hey, kau dengar gak-WOOOAH!" Lagi – lagi Rivaille berhasil membuat pikiran Eren teralihkan, ketika mereka sampai di puncaknya menara Eiffel, Kota Paris di malam hari sungguh sangat indah, Eren masih tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata, dan lagi cuaca hari itu sangat bagus sampai terlihat banyak bintang bersina di langit yang hitam itu.

"Bagaimana, Eren? Kau suka ini?" Tanya Rivaille sambil tersenyum puas.

"S-Sungguh indah! A-aku sampai tidak bisa berkata apa – apa.." Ujar Eren, Rivaille mencium keningnya sambil memeluk pinggang Eren dan menikmati momen romantis itu.

.

Eren tersadar dirinya sudah berada di hotel, ia ingat bagaimana mereka keluar dari Eiffel dan makan malam di restoran terkenal, dan ketika mereka datang ke resepsionis Hotel Le Derbi Alma, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan semenjak menginjak tanah Prancis ini, tapi apa ya?

"Eren, kopernya sudah dibawa kesini" Panggil Rivaille ketika Eren melamun melihat pemandangan diluar, ia masih kagum dengan desain kamar yang simple tetapi terasa ada rasa manisnya, kamar mandi yang luas dan bathub yang besar, tetapi Eren berhenti ketika melihat tempat tidurnya. Memang tempat tidurnya sangat unik dan juga bagus, tapi tempat itu mengingatkan dimana mereka akan-

"Eren, kau bereskan kopermu, aku mau kekamar mandi dulu" Ujar Rivaille sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Eren menggerutu dan mulai membongkar kopernya, ia melihat beberapa antiseptik, pewangi dan juga berbagai macam sapu tangan dijejerkan oleh Rivaille di meja ruang tv, padahal di hotel ada housekeeper, segitunya kah ia gila dengan kebersihan? Well, Eren tidak keberatan, malah kadang saking gilanya, Eren ikut 'dibersihkan'.

'Eren! Kau harus fokus! Mau atau tidak, kau harus menuruti maunya Suamimu yang memiliki nafsu melebihi nafsunya Sasha makan kentang' Pikir Eren sambil menampar pipinya pelan – pelan.

Sreek. Suara pintu kamar mandi terdengar di telinga Eren, ia berniat untuk mandi setelah Rivaille, tapi ketika ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Rivaille berdiri di samping kamar mandi dengan topless dan handuk yang menutupi area privasinya, Eren berdegup kencang. 'Apa maksud semua ini?'

Rivaille memberi kode kepada Eren ia harus mengikutinya masuk, Eren berjalan perlahan, melihat hiasan lilin merah dipinggiran bathub maupun dilantai yang berbentuk hati, ada juga beberapa bunga mawar dan tulip dipajang di wastafel dan di rak kamar mandi, hati wanita Eren langsung tersentuh, itu adalah hal yang paling romantis yang pernah dilakukan oleh Rivaille, pria dibelakangnya hanya mencium telinga Eren sampai ke lehernya, menandakan waktunya mereka melakukan itu, Eren menelan ludah, meskipun ia tahu ini akan terjadi, tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa momen saat itu adalah momen yang tepat.

.

"Eng..Aaahn Aaaahn!"

Suara kecipak air bergema di ruangan yang hanya disinari oleh lilin, Eren terus mendesah dan menggerakan pinggulnya untuk bergesakan dengan organ privat Rivaille yang ada didalamnya, Rivaille hanya bersandar dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menawan, semesum apapun Rivaille, Eren tidak bisa melawan nafsu dirinya dan dia untuk bersatu, Eren tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berada di pangkuan Rivaille, biasanya pria itu senang berada diatasnya, entah berapa ronde yang sudah mereka lalui, atau remasan Rivaille di dadanya, Eren menginginkan klimaks lebih dari apapun.

"Enggh! S-Sebentar lagi… aku-"

"Keluarkan saja, Eren… Karena aku juga-"

Rivaille tidak pernah mau keluar kalau bukan didalam Eren, tanpa aba – aba, Eren bisa merasakan penetrasi dari Rivaille yang sungguh memabukan.

"Aahhn!"

Eren bernafas terengah – engah sambil merangkul Rivaille, tetap menunduk karena tidak berani bertatapan, meskipun begitu, kedua badan mereka masih saling bersentuhan. Rivaille hanya tersenyum lebar, tidak sia – sia ia menjadi romantis picisan mendadak dan membuat Eren bergairah seperti ini, sepertinya ronde yang akan mereka lakukan akan lebih banyak dari malam yang sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Eren terbangun di tempat tidur yang nyaman, ia mengusap matanya untuk melihat keadaan disekelilingnya, meskipun nyaman, ternyata tempat tidur mereka sangat berantakan, seprai setengah terbuka, selimut yang kusut dan hampir jatuh, dan baju tidur Eren yang lagi – lagi robek akibat kebiasaan buruk pria yang tertidur pulas didepannya, rupanya ia juga kehabisan tenaga seperti Eren.

Meskipun nikmat, rasa sakitnya juga tidak main – main. 'Apakah bulan madu seperti ini? Ronde tiada akhir sampai titik darah penghabisan?' Batin Eren yang ngawur, seluruh badannya letih dan banyak hickey diseluruh tubuhnya, Eren hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memutuskan memakai baju tangan panjang walau musim sudah tidak lagi dingin.

.

.

.

Yang benar saja mood Rivaille yang bagus karena bulan madu mereka berjalan lancar tiba – tiba dihancurkan oleh seorang wanita yang memiliki otak tidak normal dengan julukan androgini, dan juga kakak ipar dari neraka.

"Ohhh! Rivaille, kau jangan marah hanya gara – gara kita satu kapal pesiar menuju Jepang! Lagipula, bulan madumu berjalan lancar kan?" Bujuk Hanji sambil menyeringai lebar.

Rivaille mendadak ingin menjadi teroris lalu membawa kabur Eren dengan sekoci, atau ia bikin kapal pesiar ini tenggelam seperti titanic?

Mikasa masih bercakap-lebih tepatnya, menginterogasi Eren mengenai sikap Rivaille yang semena – menanya, Eren berusaha membuat mereka berdua tidak bertengkar lagi.

"Dia tidak mengkasarimu, kan? Jangan segan – segan bilang kepadaku kalau ia melakukan KDRT kepadamu, Aku akan melindungimu!" Ujar Miaksa sambil menggucang – guncangkan pundak Eren, Eren hanya bisa tersenyum masam sambil menenangkan Mikasa.

"Hey, ini bulan madu kita, dan kau tidak ada urusan untuk ikut campur" Sela Rivaille, seakan – akan menyatakan perang kepada Mikasa, ia tidak tahan acara bulan madunya selalu bertemu dengan orang – orang yang ia tidak ingin ditemui, dan lagi, melihat Jean yang bekerja sambilan sebagai waiter di restorannya membuatnya ia semakin panas. Kemarin ia gagal tidur dengan istrinya karena mendadak anak buahnya mengirim tugas penting yang harus ia selesaikan, Eren tidak masalah, tapi ini masalah bagi Rivaille, dan ketika kesempatan itu ada, malah dihadang orang lain.

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan bertengkar! Kita nikmatin liburan disini ya!" Hibur Eren, ia terpaksa menarik lengan Mikasa dan menemaninya mengunjungi kabin yang lain, meninggalkan Hanji dan Rivaille berdua, setelah itu Hanji terkapar di kolam renang, hampir dikira ia meninggal.

Kesialan Rivaille terus berlanjut, bukannya ia mendapat kesempatan romantis, Mikasa terus melindungi adik tersayangnya setiap kali Rivaille mengajak ke kamar tidurnya, dan sisa hari di kapal pesiar hanya sehari lagi.

"Rivaille! Ayo makan di Aula, sedang ada pesta besar – besaran nih!" Ajak Hanji, Rivaille menoleh kebelakang, melihat Eren dan Mikasa melihatnya.

"Engga, aku tidak mood" Jawabnya sebelum berjalan menuju balkon luar, Rivaille ingin minum sebotol anggur untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Hey, jangan minum anggur, itu tak baik buat kesehatan" Ujar suara manis nan imut, wanita itu mengambil botolnya dan membuang ke laut.

"Botol itu mahal, Eren… kau mau menggantinya?" Ujar Rivaille setengah menggodanya, Eren menunduk malu, mencoba mengutarakan perasaannya.

"A-Aku tidak keberatan untuk… mengganti botol itu sebagai pelampiasan stressmu…" Bisiknya, Rivaille mengangkat alisnya tidak percaya mendengar Eren menawarkan dirinya.

"Ada gerangan apa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Eeeh! Bukannya kau stress karena ada kerjaan mendadak menganggumu ya?" Tanya Eren dengan polos, lalu jitakan pelan mendarat di dahi Eren.

"Bodoh, Aku hanya stress tidak bisa bercinta denganmu sebelumnya" Ujarnya tanpa berubah ekspresi, Eren merona merah, merasa dirinya begitu bodoh.

"M-Mesum!" Protesnya sebelum tenggelam oleh ciuman panas dari Rivaille, pada akhirnya ia menyerah diri dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke kabin Rivaille dan melanjutkan aktivitas yang panas.

Bulan Madu mereka berakhir dengan bahagia dan kali ini Rivaille memastikan tidak ada yang menganggu mereka lagi.

.

.

.

Daily Life

Eren heran dengan Rivaille yang aktivitasnya begitu sibuk tetapi selalu sempat pulang malam dan menidurinya, Eren yang sudah lulus universitas memutuskan untuk bekerja magang disebuah travel agent, ia ingin bekerja di pekerjaan yang bisa membuatnya keliling dunia, Rivaille tidak protes, ia hanya menetapkan peraturan dirumahnya.

Perintah Rivaille selalu absolute

Kalau Rivaille salah, lihat ke peraturan nomor satu.

Disitu tidak jelaskan bahwa Eren harus melayani Rivaille setiap malam, tetapi karena otak Rivaille isinya mesum mengenai Eren, mau tidak mau Eren harus menurutinya. Satu tahun, Eren masih kuat melayaninya. Dua tahun, stamina Eren menurun dan sepertinya ia harus banyak istirahat. Tiga tahun, Eren ingin berlibur dulu jadi istri Rivaille sementara.

Bukan karena ia sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, Rivaille tidak pernah memberinya istirahat, maupun perintah yang egois ataupun yang bertele – tele, dan ia merasa dirinya dikekang, waktu bertemu temannya dibatasi, apalagi kalau yang lawan jenis harus didampingi olehnya. Sebenarnya di pandangan orang lain, justru Rivaille terlihat seperti suami yang bertanggung jawab dan setia, seperti pria yang diidam – idamkan oleh orang lain, tapi dibalik kesempurnaannya, Rivaille adalah orang paling egois didunia.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa karena libido Rivaille tinggi atau karena aku memang terlihat begitu wow didepan Rivaille?" Curhat Eren kepada Hanji, kebetulan wanita ini sedang ingin bermain di waktu senggangnya.

"Wow, Eren, kalau kau begitu dicintai olehnya, kenapa kau begitu kesal?" Tanya Hanji yang penasaran masalah rumah tangga mereka.

"Kalau ia mencintaiku, ia harusnya mendengar apa yang aku mau! Bukannya terus –terusan memintaku untuk mengertinya!" Pekik Eren sambil membanting apel yang ia potong, untung bukan pisau nya yang ia banting.

Masalah rumah tangga yang biasa, berbeda prinsip dan saling keras kepala, Hanji hanya menahan tawa, ia tahu Rivaille yang sedang bekerja nun jauh disana sedang berpikir ulang, seeogisnya Rivaille, Eren adalah segala baginya, ia masih punya hati nurani untuk berpikir jernih.

"Tabahkan dirimu, Eren, ini baru permulaan, kau pasti bisa melalui ini!" Hibur Hanji sambil menepuk pundak Eren.

"…Menurutmu, ia akan minta maaf kepadaku?" Tanya Eren ragu, ia sendiri tidak mau bertengkar dengan suami tercintanya, tapi ia tidak ingin mengalah untuk saat ini.

"Tentu! Lagipula, aku heran kenapa kau belum hamil padahal aktivitas seksmu begitu sering?" Tanya Hanji tanpa mengsensor kata –katanya.

"A-Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu…" Mendadak Eren galau, bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa hamil? Apakah Rivaille akan meninggalkannya dan mencari istri baru? Ah, ia tidak ingin berpikiran seperti itu. Ketika Hanji sudah pergi, tak beberapa lama Rivaille pulang sambil membawa bunga buat dirinya. Eren terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Rivaille yang romantis lagi.

"….Aku tahu aku egois, tapi kau masih mau hidup denganku, kan?" Tanya Rivaille sambil memberi bunga tanpa menatap manik hijau itu, masih ada perasaan bersalah yang berbekas di dadanya, Eren menahan harunya dan memeluk Rivaille dengan erat, masalah cepat terselesaikan dan mereka akhiri dengan seks yang panas.

Pagi harinya, Eren merasakan mual yang tak pernah ia rasakan, ia berlari ke toilet sambil memuntahkan semua hal yang ia makan dan telan, rasanya seluruh tubuhnya dikuras oleh pembersih lantainya Rivaille, sang ravenette itu terbangun dan berusaha menenangkan Eren. Eren masih panik dan ingin pergi ke dokter saat itu juga, tapi Rivaille menyarankan Eren untuk menggunakan test pack sekarang.

"B-buat apa, memang aku-"

Test pack menunjukan hasilnya : POSITIF.

"-HAMIL!?"

The end.

* * *

A/N : Hello! Makasih sudah baca drabble ku yang ga jelas sama sekali ini, dan kenapa ini jadi kepanjangan yah? XD maaf yang alurnya kecepatan, pada dasarnya aku hanya ingin membuat side story plus lemonnya Rivaere yg female!Eren! Dan maap kalo lemonnya kurang Dx Aku masih newbie soal anu2 apalagi yang normal wkwkwk Ohya! Karena dipublishnya bersamaan dengan ulang tahunnya Eren, maka aku tambahin bonus cerita saat Eren ulang tahun ke 20 tahunnya. Hope you enjoy this X3

* * *

**BONUS**

Rivaille menunggu dengan wajah penuh kerutan di sofa, semua tontonannya tidak ada yang masuk kepala, moodnya sangat buruk dan ia bisa membantai satu restoran, tapi ia sudah berjanji kepada Eren, bahwa ia akan menunggunya pulang.

'Aku tak seharusnya membiarkan dia dibawa si kacamata sialan itu, aku seharusnya tidak mengijinkan ia pergi bersama teman – temannya, seharusnya aku-'

Suara bunyi pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya, Eren berjalan ke ruang tamu hampir sepoyongan, rupanya teman – temannya mencekokinya minuman yang alkoholnya berat, Rivaille akan mencatat pembunuhan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan esok hari, tapi untuk sekarang ia harus mengurusi Eren yang kacau itu.

"Hey~ Rivaille~ Kau ganteng sekali malam ini~" Bisik Eren sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengendus leher Rivaille setelah memeluknya dengan tiba – tiba, Rivaille membiarkan Eren bertindak semaunya, ingin tahu segimana jauhnya Eren berbuat nekad setelah minum.

"Nee nee, aku dengar kau begitu populer di perusahaanmu lho, aku cemburu, kenapa kau begitu tampan sih? Padahal kau dan grumpy cat ga ada bedanya!" Protes Eren layaknya seperti ibu lagi ngidam, ia memukul dengan lemas ke dadanya Rivaille yang tak merasakan apa – apa.

"Hey, kau masih mencintaiku,kan?" Tanya Eren dengan wajah yang begitu ambigu, Rivaille menyeringai lebar, ia tahu jalan cerita ini akan menuju kemana.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, kau akan menggodaku?" Goda Rivaille dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Buat apa menggoda pria mesum sepertimu?" Bibir ranum merah itu maju beberapa centi, menunjukan ia kesal dengan godaan Rivaille.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan ini.." Rivaille membuka bajunya dan membiarkan jeansnya setengah membuka, lalu mengambil satu botol madu cair yang kental, yang biasa Eren pakai untuk sarapannya, ia memutar tutupnya dan membiarkan cairan kental itu mengalir dari tengkuk lehernya sampai ke pusarnya, mengalir dengan indah.

"Kau menyukai madu bukan?" Tanyanya, Eren menatapnya tidak percaya. Rivaille yang gila kebersihan sengaja menggoda Eren seperti itu? Sedangkan Rivaille hanya menyeringai lebar, ingin tahu seberapa bisa Eren mendominasi dirinya, Well, ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang.

Tahu – tahu Eren menyergapnya, memberi ciuman hangat ke lehernya yang dingin akibat suhu udara diruangan, salivanya menyapu semua cairan madu yang ada di lehernya, ia memberi ciuman panas ke mulut Rivaille lalu kembali lagi ke lehernya, memberi hickey manis dan terus menjilati aliran cairannya kedadanya, dua tonjolan dadanya ia mainkan dan dijilat dengan lembut, memberi rangsangan kepada Rivaille, geramannya pun mulai terdengar.

Ketika sampai diperutnya yang six pack itu, Tangan Eren perlahan menurunkan celana Rivaille dan mengeluarkan kejantanan yang besar itu, Rivaille senang dengan antusias Eren dalam hal foreplay, tapi yang ulang tahun sekarang adalah Eren.

"Eren, kau yang ulang tahun, kan? Harusnya aku memberimu servis, bukan kamu" Ujar Rivaille sambil menyentil dahinya.

"Aduuh!" Eren mengeluh sakit sambil mengusap dahinya, tak sadar dirinya digendong bridal style oleh Rivaille dan dibawa kekamarnya, dan lagi – lagi bajunya disobek, membiarkan celana dalam dan celana hot pants masih terpakai dan ia mulai mencium tengkuk lehernya, kedua tangannya mulai memberi pijatan panas, memberi Eren rangsangan penuh.

"Engg~ Ahn.. Rivaille~" Eren mendesah nikmat ketika dadanya yang bisa dibilang besar itu diberi sentuhan oleh Rivaille.

"Katakan apa yang kau mau, Eren, I'm yours" Tak henti – hentinya Rivaille membisikan kata – kata yang menggoda dan ambigu.

"Enghh aah.. Jilat, kumohon…" Pinta Eren tanpa malu, ia sudah kehilangan harga diri, yang ia inginkan hanyalah… nafsu yang terpenuhi. Dengan lihai, Rivaille mulai menjilati puting Eren, tangan satunya memainkan dengan gemas, semakin kencang remasannya, semakin kencang Eren mengerang.

Rivaille bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah dibalik celana dalam berwarna pink dengan gambar strawberry, tak peduli CDnya seperti apa, baju dalam Eren selalu terlihat menggairahkan.

"Kau ingin disentuh disini, hum?" Tanya Rivaille sambil memainkan daun telinga Eren, Eren mengangguk pelan.

"Aaaahn!" Kedua matanya membelalak ketika merasakan jari – jari Rivaille sudah masuk, organ kewanitaannya sudah basah, membuat Rivaille gampang masuk dan bergerak lincah didalam.

"Aaahn~ Aaah, lebih dalam aahh" Permintaannya Eren terus membuat Rivaille terkejut, ia masuk lebih dalam dan mulai menggunakan gaya "Scissor".

"Aaahn~ Tambah… tambah" Rivaille menjilati bibirnya dan menambah jari manisnya masuk kedalam, memberi pijitan dan dorongan sensual didalamnya, Eren memenjamkan matanya lagi dan menikmati hasrat terpendamnya.

Ketika Eren klimaks, jari – jarinya penuh cairan putih, dan kewanitaan milik Eren terlihat begitu… ingin dijilati dimata Rivaille.

"Naa, Eren, kau mau aku jilati bagian ini?" Bisiknya.

"M-Mau! Aku ingin merasakan lidahmu didalamku, Nghh" Jawab Eren dengan jujur, Rivaille pernah melakukan sekali dengan Eren dan pada akhirnya Eren menolak tidak ingin dijilatinya, tapi kenyataannya ternyata Eren suka dengan lidahnya yang sudah professional itu.

Rivaille menjilati vaginanya Eren dengan nikmat, ia suka merasakan cairan – cairan putih yang dihasilkan oleh Eren, lidah itu terus menjalar kedalam dan membuat Eren mengerang kencang, sambil meremas seprai baru mereka.

"Aaaahn Aaaah aaah!"

Rivaille menarik lidahnya, ia sudah tidak tahan, ingin memasuki dan keluar bersama – sama dengan Eren, tapi ia harus membuat Eren meminta tentunya.

"…Ngh?" Eren merasakan Rivaille berhenti menjilatinya, ia membuka mata dan melihat Rivaille dan barangnya yang sudah tegang itu.

"A-Apa yang kau la-Aaahn!" Ia merasakan gesekan hangat dari kulit luar kewanitaannya, Rivaille menggesekan kejantanannya secara sensual, membuat wanita dibawahnya merasakan gesekan panas diantaranya, tapi ia belum memasuki secara penuh.

"Katakan Eren, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang" Ujar Rivaille dengan seringaian kemenangan.

"Engg-A-Aku ingin….Aaahn…. K-Kau didalamku…" Pinta Eren dengan suara terbata – bata, tapi Rivaille tidak puas.

"Apa, Eren?" Ia menambah kecepatan gesekannya, membuat Eren semakin kehilangan akal.

"Aaaahn! K-kumohon! To-tolong,Ahn! Rivaille" Matanya terbuka sedikit karena berair, wajahnya yang merona merah, keringat mengucur diseluruh tubuhnya, pemandangan yang sangat menggiurkan.

Eren menelan ludah, kali ini ia mengatakannya dengan lantang. "Tolong masuki aku, Rivaille, kumohon, aku ingin bersatu denganmu!"

Walau terdengar cheesy, Rivaille perlahan memasuki Eren dengan senang hati, geraman Rivaille dan gerakannya membuat Eren tambah kehilangan akal, kedua tangannya berpindah ke leher Rivaille dan terus memanggil namanya selagi Rivaille menambah kecepatannya.

"Engghn Aaahn Ahhn Rivaille! Ah, Rivaille!"

"Enggh, Eren…hah….Eren…"

Rivaille bisa merasakan, ketatnya Eren yang terus meremas manhood-nya dengan rakus, seakan dinding itu akan meremuk barangnya, sedangkan Eren merasakan benda besar yang keras itu terus menjamah dirinya, merasa benda itu memenuhi hasrat terpendamnya, tak masalah kedepannya bagaimana, ia ingin dibuahi oleh Rivaille sekarang juga.

"Aaahn! Rivaille! S-sebentar lagi, aku-Ahn!"

"A-Aku juga, Ah-Ahn..Bersiaplah Eren"

Dengan sukses, ia prenetasi didalam Eren yang berteriak memanggil namanya ketika klimaks, lalu ia kecup bibir dan keningnya dengan lembut, sambil mengelus rambutnya yang berantakan, keduanya bernafas tersengal – sengal sampai tertidur di malam hari yang sepi ini.

**END**

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai disini, Maaf kalo banyak kekurangan dan salah, semoga para pembaca menyukai fanfic ini, jangan lupa review yah XD

OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU EYYYEEEEN 3


End file.
